We propose to undertake the following works: (1) a) Nature of inheritance of the genetic character acquired by transformation following treatment of different fungal structure in order to determine whether or not transformation during meiosis is more effective in integration of the donor DNA; b) (i) Genetic analysis of the pan+ and arg+ transformants (ii) and effect of DNA-intercalating drugs on them; c) co-transformation of two closely linked mutant loci using methionine mutants or Pan2-5 or Pan2-3 double mutant in the Pan-2 region of Neurospora crassa. (2) Further evaluation of the different nucleaseless mutants in transformation studies and analysis of different nucleases by gel electrophoresis. (3) Detection of RNA-directed DNA polymerase enzyme in the C-type virions of Neurospora.